


Несчастный случай

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, leg trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Говорят, что человек влюбляется точно так же, как падает с лестницы – это всегда несчастный случай.
Relationships: Héctor Bellerín/Granit Xhaka





	Несчастный случай

Говорят, что человек влюбляется точно так же, как падает с лестницы – это всегда несчастный случай. Эктор Бельерин был готов немного перефразировать эту сентенцию с поправкой, конечно, на сферу деятельности: футболист влюбляется так же, как повреждает кресты – и это намного больше, чем просто несчастный случай.  
Что ж, кресты Эктор себе уже порвал.  
– Не беси меня!  
Эктор помотал головой, отгоняя дурацкие мысли, поерзал в кресле, удобнее пристраивая больную ногу на пуфике и небрежно шевельнул джойстиком. На экране Давид Луис элегантно забросил мяч за спину Петеру Шмейхелю.  
– Бесишь! – с чувством сообщил ему Гранит и отшвырнул свой геймпад.  
Эктор скептически приподнял бровь.  
– Бесишь, – подтвердил Джака мрачно. – Правда, меньше, чем остальные.  
– И поэтому ты принесешь мне из кухни вкусный сок, и запрещенные мне острые копченые сосиски, – сладким голосом сообщил ему Эктор.  
– Тебе вроде бы ногу нужно разрабатывать, нет? – проворчал Джака, но с дивана все-таки встал.  
На огромном экране компьютерные футболисты переминались с ноги на ногу, ожидая команд.  
В жизни, впрочем, все происходит примерно так же.  
Эктор покосился на костыль, пристроенный рядом с креслом. В последнее время, его стали одолевать навязчивые идеи странного свойства, но он списывал это в основном на болезнь.  
– Как дела в команде? – спросил он Гранита, который притащил из кухни целый поднос со снедью. Все, кроме сока, было им строжайше запрещено, но раз в месяц они устраивали себе маленькие грешноватые вечера, и ничуть об этом не жалели.  
– Уморительно, – Джака кинул в рот орешек в карамели. – Луис толкает мотивационные речи перед матчем, Месут улыбается, Шкодран смотрит на все это и преисполняется удивительно благостью. Даже странно представить, что…  
Они помолчали. У всех бывают плохие дни, это нормальное течение жизни, но у футбольного клуба «Арсенал» случились плохие годы, и все от этого ужасно устали. Пресс-служба, лазарет, технические службы, все как один словно стеснялись красного щита на груди.  
«Ну да, не очень, да, бывало и лучше, да опять не повезло», – говорили они, и вот именно это, кажется, бесило Гранита на самом деле.  
Сейчас ситуация начала выправляться. Гранит почувствовал перемены, когда в перерыве кубкового матча с Лидсом новый тренер страшно накричал на всех непотребными словами, периодически сбиваясь на испанский. У него даже кончик носа побелел от злости, но это, почему-то, только придало мотивации. Гранит потом, рассказывая Эктору про этот момент, обронил странную фразу «Микель кричал так, словно мы на самом деле могли все исправить», и его нагоняй подействовал.  
В них и правда давно никто не верил.  
– Кстати, я принес тебе шарф, – сообщил Джака снова закопавшемуся в свои мысли Бельерину. – Он на столе на кухне. Он зеленый.  
Гранит надеялся, что когда-нибудь Эктор начнет одеваться нормально, и периодически, ненавязчиво, дарил ему вещи нормальных цветов. Бельерин же считал своим долгом продолжать дело Милана Бароша, Серхио Рамоса и Фернандо Торреса начала нулевых – то есть одеваться так, как никто бы в жизни никогда не хотел одеться. Впрочем, все вещи, подаренные Джакой носил. В дикой комбинации, не сочетая цвета между собой, но… У Джаки сводило зубы от бешенства, а Эктор, неизменно, был доволен.  
– Спасибо!  
Гранит скептически оглядел лимонную футболку и нежно-розовые домашние шорты Эктора. Взгляд его уперся в ортез жизнерадостного синего цвета.  
– Семь-девять месяцев.  
Эктор пожал плечами.  
– Сколько же раз я успею тебя обыграть?  
Лицо Джаки стало совсем уж сложным и нечитаемым.  
"Эй, – хотелось сказать Бельерину. – Эй. Расслабься, приятель, мы не на войне. Я тоже буду по тебе скучать, и мне тоже тебя не хватает, представь себе! Но, в конце концов, ты не уезжаешь в Берлин, а я всегда рядом, и тоже никуда не денусь, дубина ты редкой породы. Эй!"  
– Эй, – сказал Эктор ласково. – Эй.  
Гранит поднялся с дивана и неуклюже устроился на корточках возле кресла Эктора, положив подбородок на подлокотник кресла.  
– Ты хуже, чем моя жена.  
– Я лучше.  
Джака мрачно вздохнул.  
– Конечно, лучше. Не хочу, чтобы ты зазнавался.  
– Эй! – Эктор ухватил его за нос.  
Гранит пошел дальше, и, неловко изогнув руку, прижал ладонь к члену Эктора. Жар от его кожи чувствовался даже сквозь шорты. Джака вообще был горячим парнем.  
– Согласись, так ты своей жене не делаешь, – Бельерин облизнул мигом пересохшие губы и прикрыл глаза.  
Над его ухом Гранит неопределенно хмыкнул.  
Их грешноватые вечера включали не только грех чревоугодия. Правда, похотью Эктор это бы тоже не назвал – слишком много тут было замешено кроме простого оздоровительного секса. Тут были и доверие, и смущение, и радость, тут была благодарность, тут было восхищение. Да куча всего.  
Гранит оперся локтем о кресло, и сунул таки руку под резинку шорт. Эктор дернулся ему навстречу, колено отозвалось болью, но возбуждение затмило и боль, и растерянность, и дурацкие мысли, и все остальное. Все что осталось – обжигающее дыхание Гранита рядом с виском и удовольствие, короткое, яркое, захватывающее.  
Эктор кончил, удовлетворенно вздохнув, открыл глаза, и посмотрел на Гранита.  
– А ты?  
– Я сам.  
– А тебе меня еще переодевать.  
– Очень возбуждающе. Никогда не выйду за тебя замуж.  
– Это мы еще посмотрим!  
Эктор Бельерин лукаво усмехнулся, хватаясь за протянутую руку. Честно говоря, он рассчитывал еще на один раунд, но уже в ванной комнате, с использованием крема для рук, салфеток и резиновой уточки.  
Футболист влюбляется так же, как рвет кресты. Кресты Эктор себе уже порвал, но влюбился гораздо раньше.  
– Бесишь, – буркнул Гранит прямо в ухо, сунул под руку костыль и хмуро поцеловал.  
Губы у него были мучительно сладкие.


End file.
